sailor moon return of darkness : the fallen
by gheraldine
Summary: sailor moon return of darkness : the fallen la historia se centran de como serena tendra que enfrenta su reto mas importante aparte de salvar la galaxia decidir su amor su futuro no sera facil .


**hola esta es una historia que edite espero que le guste trata de que serena esta en peligro su futuro todo que implica muchos cambios soy seranatenoh jaja gracias espero rewiews lean amigos jaja.**

**Sailor moon ****the revenge of a star**

_En las afueras del esplendoroso e imponente Reino Lunar estaba estacionada una nave gigante de color blanco y alrededor estaba adornada con símbolos griegos, dentro de la nave yacía un joven durmiendo, dormía con mucha serenidad, parecía que nada lo podía despertar de su dulce sueño._

_Príncipe Alexander, ya llegamos –llama una bella amazona alta de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes._

_Pero el joven príncipe no despertaba, príncipe despierte por favor alza un poco la voz la amazona nada parecía funcionar para que el príncipe se moviera, ¡príncipe despierte ya! –grita la joven guerrera._

_-¿Por qué gritas? -se quejo, asombrado e irritado el príncipe, mientras se levantaba de la cama _

_No querías despertar –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

_¡Sí pero no era manera de levántame!- protesto Alexander._

_Ya deja de quéjate pareces un niño, te venia decir que ya llegamos al reino lunar –dijo secamente_

_Gracias por avisar, ya era hora voy conocer a mi hermosa princesa –dijo emocionado el príncipe._

_En el Reino Lunar_

_En una de las ostentosas habitaciones del palacio lunar, se encontraba la princesa serena arreglándose para verse presentable para una visita misteriosa, pero la princesa era tan bella que no necesitaba de mucho arreglo, lleva puesto un fino y atractivo vestido blanco que hacía que su silueta se viera más elegante, la heredera era una joven de estatura mediana, larga cabellera dorada sujeta con dos moños, de unos bellos y expresivos ojos azules, una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateado de apariencia elegante e imponente entra a la habitación ,se alegra de ver a su bella hija._

_-Estas hermosa hija-expresa con orgullo la monarca. _

_-¡Gracias madre me alagas mucho!-dice la joven apenada._

_-hija mía hoy esperamos la visita de un príncipe._

_-y ¿para qué ha venido?-pregunta serena impaciente._

_-Para casarse contigo…-responde la reina.-_

_¡Que, mama no puedo cásame con él! ….. _

Noooo me voy casar con él, serena despierta sobresaltada, agitada y con los ojos desorbitado.

-Serena ¿estás chiflada?-se queja luna acomodándose en la cama.

-Ah gracias a dios solo fue un sueño, además yo amo mi Darién.- sonríe aliviada la joven.

-Serena vas a llegar tarde como siempre, apúrate por favor –advierte luna con acritud.

Luna ¿Por qué no me llamaste más temprano?-reclama serena.-ahora voy llegar tarde, se levanta de la cama con rapidez para vestirse y cepillarse.

Lo hice muchas veces y no te levantaste, deja de quéjate y apúrate tiene 15 minuto para llegar a tiempo-dice luna molesta.

-Deja de ser tan amargada luna.- dijo serena bajando con rapidez las escaleras, Mama me voy, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Serena, serena... Olvidaste tu comida, esa niña nunca cambiara.-dice mama ikuko con resignación.

Hola me llamo serena tsukino tengo 18 años ha pasado 2 años desde la batalla contra sailor galaxia desde entonces todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, las chicas y yo nos estamos esforzando mucho para los exámenes ,para poder entra a las prestigiosas universidades de Japón , estos dos años han sido maravillosos tener una vida normal es lo que siempre quise , ver y compartir los sueños , el bienestar de mis amigas y el de mi familia, Darién regresa de estados unidos dentro de 6 meses a Tokio ya que él también se está esforzándose muchísimo para sacar su carrera de medicina adelante , aunque tengo que admitirlo todavía tengo sentimientos por seiya kou eso me hace sentir culpable , pero como dicen el tiempo lo sana todo eso espero.

-¡no puede ser que distraída soy solo tengo diez minuto!- protesta serena, corriendo con desesperación para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase de algebra lineal con el profesor yamamoto.

Alex que dormilón eres, voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa.-sermonea un joven -debería de ser más responsable con tu estudios.

Ya deja de molestar Alberto, simplemente todavía no me puedo acostumbrar al cambio de horario – se excusa el otro muchacho.

Tu siempre tiene una excusa para todo-suspira con resignación Alberto, _deberías ser más preocupado por tu deberes y obligaciones tonto._

A ¿quién llamaste tonto?-pregunta Alex con voz divertida.

¡A nadie déjame tener privacidad por lo menos en mis pensamientos!. – responde Alberto irritado.

Jajá eso no lo puedo evitar o tal vez sí. -sonríe Alex con picardía. Vamos corre más rápido que vamos a llegar tarde por tu lentitud beto.

-Jajá mira quién habla si es tu culpa no mía.

-Da igual si llegamos tarde o temprano aquí lo importante es conocer a las sailor scout y sobre todo a serenity.-expresa Alex con seriedad, No podemos permitir que ellos se nos adelante.

-Si tienes razón no podemos fallar tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión salvar nuestro mundo es lo primordial. -admitió el joven preocupado por el destino que les espera.

**En la preparatoria Jubann.**

-¿Por qué no han llegado serenas y mina?-inquirió preocupada lita.

-Ellas nunca van a cambiar su forma de ser lita, siempre llegan tarde. -contesto ami con voz relajada mientras leía un libro de William Shakespeare.

-Sí pero el profesor yamamoto es el más estricto de toda la preparatoria.-dijo lita.

Una bella chica de cabello dorado con un lindo moño rojo, de estatura estándar, ojos azules corre desesperada por uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria, ¡fíjate por donde andas tonta!-dijo molesto un chico bajo de pelo rapado, la chica volteo lo miro con hastió tonto serás tú enano-responde mina con fastidio siguió corriendo sin hacer caso a la reacción de su compañero de preparatoria.

-Llegue a tiempo, si…..-grita emocionada y agitada la sailor del amor llegando al salón de clase.

Todos en el salón quedaron atónitos por el grito de la alocada rubia siempre los sorprendían con su carrera contra el reloj mina y serena siempre eran un espectáculo.

Jajaja…. Creo que grite algo fuerte.- dijo apenada la sailor mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

No…, para nada solo fue un murmullo.-habla con ironía una joven alta de lentes.

Ahí mina, como pedir que cambies.-dijo lita mirando a mina resignada.

Una tarea Imposible.-murmura ami.

Algún día serena y yo vamos a madurar.-dijo mina sonriendo.

Mientras que serena corría hacia la entrada de la preparatoria si su vida dependía de eso no se percato que un muchacho estaba igual que ella los dos tropezaron dándose un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas los dos quedaron tirados boca arriba medios desmayados por el impacto que se produjo hace segundos.

Vaya golpe se dieron….-dijo Alberto boquiabierto mientras iba corriendo auxiliar a su amigo y la joven.

¿Alex está bien?-pregunta Alberto dándole palmadas en las mejillas al muchacho para que reaccionara, si creo que aun estoy vivo.-responde adolorido Alex parándose para ver quiera la causante de su golpe.

Ahí me duele mi cabecita.-dijo serena agarrándose su cabeza para aliviar un poco el dolor de aquel choque que tuvo con un muchacho.

Oyes deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez.-habla con dulzura un de joven pelo rojo perfectamente acomodado, alto, barba fina y musculoso, ojos color ámbar mientras ayudaba a serena a levantase del suelo.

-Ah gracias tendré más cuidado.- dijo serena avergonzada.

-si fíjate por donde andas, parece que choque hulk.-dijo una voz masculina.

Como, que chocaste con hulk yo no soy ningún monstruo.-responde irritada alzando la vista encontrándose con un muchacho muy apuesto de aspectos jovial delgado, alto no tan alto como el otro chico, cabello negro semi ondulado alborotado, ojos de color marrón oscuro.

-Jajá disculpa no te ofendas, solo era una pequeña broma.- dijo Alex sonriendo.

-está bien acepto tu disculpa.-dice serena sonrojada por los apuestos chicos que estaban al frente de ella.

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta curioso Alberto.

Oh que falta de educación de mi parte mi nombre es serena tsukino, haciendo una reverencia.

_Serenity la princesa de la luna al fin te encontré,_ mi es nombre Alexander Kyûseishu y para mi es un placer conocerte princesa haciendo también una reverencia.

El mío es Alberto Asturias, encantado de conocerte señorita tsukino.- dice el pelirrojo educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

Talan…. suena la campana de la preparatoria anunciando la entradas de los alumnos y profesores a sus respectivas aulas.

Alberto mira su reloj marcaba las 7:10 am y se da cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde llegaron en su primer día retrasado -ves ¡Alex llegue tarde!.-dice obstinado Alberto.

-No yo también llegue...Tarde no puede ser.-dijo asustada serena.

-Ya pero que drama vamos a entrar antes que se mas tarde.-dice Alex agarrando la mano de serena delicadamente guiándola a la entrada de la preparatoria.

_Tarado vaya que no pierdes tiempo. _Pensó Alberto siguiendo a Serena y Alex.

-¿Oye serena en que salón esta tu?-pregunta Alex.

-En el 3er A…-dice nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

-¡Vaya que suerte yo también estoy en la misma sección!-exclamo emocionado_._

-Sí que bien ¿y tu Alberto?-inquirió la joven- Pensé que los dos tenían la misma edad, mirando a los alrededores para asegurarse que no había ningún profesor por ahí porque de seguro le mandarían algún castigo.

-Si tenemos la misma edad, pero Alex esta un año más adelantado –responde frustrado el pelirrojo.

-Para ser exacto tenemos 17 años, pero a mí me promovieron.-dijo orgulloso el joven.

-debes ser muy inteligente _y muy guapo._

-no lo normal soy un poco flojo. -dijo Alex-pero Alberto es más inteligente.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a serena?-pregunta lita con ansiedad. Ya sonó la campana y nada que aparece.

-A lo mejor se cruzo con un chico muy guapo – dijo la rubia ilusionada.

-¡mina!-le gritan las chicas.

-solo digo lo que pienso no es un crimen.

En ese momento entra el profesor yamamoto al salón -¡buenos días clase!, sentándose en su escritorio mientras se acomoda para pasar la lista y dar inicio a la clase, el profesor era un señor de 50 años bajo de unos grandes lentes y de bigote blanco era el profesor mas cascarrabias y exigente de la preparatoria.

Mina aino, Henry benko, suní haruno, yoghi ikaru,lita kino,ami mizuno.-nombra el profesor para confirmar que los nombrado se encuentren en el aula- ¡el profesor se va dar cuenta que serena no ha llegado!.- dice ami con voz preocupante.

-creo esta vez no se salva.-dice lita nerviosa.

Shiraoka ryu, Presente- dijo un joven parándose de su asiento, serena tsukino, señorita tsukino alzando un poco su voz donde esta! –dice el profesor un poco molesto mirando todo el salón.

-Presente profesor….entra al salón serena agitada junto con Alex.

-¡señorita tsukino qué hora cree es para llegue tan tarde! el profesor mirando molesta a la rubia por su retraso.

Son la 7:20 am –dijo mina observado su reloj.

-¡Mina! -Grita todo el salón.

-Profesor la señorita tsukino no tiene la culpa de su retraso-dice el pelinegro. La culpa es mía no de serena haciendo una reverencia.

¿y usted señor quién es? Y me puede aclarar su retraso-exige el profesor disgustado.

Mi nombre Alexander Kyûseishu un placer profesor.- se presenta el joven relatando lo sucedido con su amigo y con serena en la entrada y que era nuevo en el país.

Ahora entiendo no se preocupen lo hubieran dicho antes.- dice el profesor con amabilidad. Clase le quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo alumno de intercambio extranjero de la preparatoria Gil Fortoul y denle la bienvenida por favor señor Kyûseishu preséntese a la clase.

Alexander pasa al frente de la clase y se da cuenta que todavía la mano de serena entrelazada con la de él y no le da importancia y se presenta.

Buenos días mi nombre es Alexander Kyûseishu y para mi es un placer conocerlos y de estudiar en la preparatoria jubban unas de las mejores de Tokio gracias, haciendo una reverencia.

Eso es bueno que piense así señor Kyûseishu ojala todos pensaran como usted.-dice el profesor con regocijo. Se puede sentar al lado de la señorita tsukino por favor.

Se escuchan susurros en todo el salón por la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

-Qué guapo es Kyûseishu.-dice emocionada las féminas.-quiero su número de teléfono.

Un extranjero eso si es nuevo, será terrorista.-habla los chicos fastidiados por la llegada del joven extranjero por acapara la atención de todas las féminas del salón.

-serena él es tu novio, es muy guapo.-dice una de sus compañeras.

Serena se da cuenta que todavía estaba agarrada de mano con Alex y se ruboriza violetamente por el comentario de su compañera y trata de soltarse del agarre pero el joven hábilmente la toma con fuerza y delicadamente la mano de serena dejándola algo aturdida por la acción del chico.

-serena no le hagas caso son comentario sin importancia.-le susurra al oído Alex, llevándola a sus respectivos asientos.

-¡Ejem, ejem!, por favor silencio déjenlos los comentarios para después que estamos en clase, comenzamos con ecuaciones lineales.-dice el profesor explicando un ejercicio.

Talan, talan sonó el timbre dando inicio al anhelado almuerzo, comenzaron todos a salir apresuradamente, serena se levanta rápidamente cuando es obstaculizada por Alex.

Disculpa princesa pero ¿por qué tan apurada en salir?-bromeo Alex. Acaso estas huyendo de mi presencia.

-No…para nada solo quería alcanzar a mis amigas.-explica serena avergonzada. _Me confundes_

-Esta triste, te sientes desolada por un amor.-dice el chico suavemente .¿te puedo ayudar si gustas?

-Este... No... Es nada solo es que no dormir muy bien.-responde atónita y nerviosa porque el chico a descifrado lo que tanto la ha atormentado durante dos años ni siquiera sus amigas se han dado cuenta del sufrimiento interno de ella.

-Acompáñame a buscar a Alberto debe estar perdido y después nos presentas a tus amigas, almorzamos y conversamos.-explica Alex sonriendo emocionado. _Sufrir por endymio y seiya la hacen débil y un objetivo fácil._

-Claro no hace falta decir más.-dijo serena esbozando una sonrisa atractiva. Además tú también debes estar perdido no me mientas.- Dijo riendo suavemente

-si es verdad estoy como tarzan en ciudad, pero tengo una hermosa anfitriona que me guiara.-responde coquetamente sujetando mano derecha de serena dirigiéndose a la salida del salón.

-Chicas notaron eso serena se fue con el chico nuevo y ni siquiera me lo presento –dice una muy enojada mina- serena que mala eres con tu amiga.

-Tranquilízate mina quizás más tarde lo podemos conocer.-exclamo ami con desdén.

-vamos a comer que yo muero de hambre –sugirió lita tocándose el estomago.

Es la hora de descanso de la preparatoria jubban hacia un día algo soleado, ami, lita y mina estaban sentadas bajo un árbol disfrutando de la sombra de un gigantesco árbol de cerezos conversado y deleitándose con el almuerzo que había preparado lita.

-chicas que extraño serena aun no ha llegado a almorzar-dijo ami mientras leía un libro.

-si ya quiero conocer al chico nuevo-dijo mina inquietada.

-si yo también quiero conocer a Kyûseishu se parece mucho al chico de mi sueños.-expresa lita alucinada.

Y tu también lita.-recrima ami resignada por la actitud de las chicas.

-Hola chicas ¿cómo están?-pregunta una voz fémina detrás de ellas.

¡Serena!.- exclaman las chicas.

-Me extrañaban

-Sí y mucho –dijo lita sonriendo –tienes hambre

-Serena tienes amigas muy bonitas.-dijo Alberto apareciendo detrás de serena.

-Bonita es poco son hermosas-dijo Alex con gallardía apareciendo detrás de Alberto y de serena.

Las chicas se sonrojaron ante los halagos de los chicos no estaban tan acostumbradas a esos piropos y menos de chicos tan guapos.

- Son muy amables –dijo ami sonrojada._ Que guapos son no puede ser estoy igual que serena y mina _

-no, muy guapos.-ratifico mina

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alex, mirando a las chicas y dándole la mano.

-Un placer conocer a encantadoras señoritas - mi nombre es Alberto, también dándole la mano.

-El placer es mío-dijo mina coquetamente -Mi nombre es mina aino.

-lita kino.-se presenta lita viendo a los jóvenes maravillada.

-El mío es ami mizuno un placer conocerles –haciendo una reverencia.

-Chicas disculpen pero tengo mucha hambre –interrumpió serena haciendo una mueca.

-ahora que los dices yo también tengo mucha hambre –dijo Alex -y esto huele delicioso.

-Alex tu siempre piensas es en la comida-suspirando Alberto.

-bueno no he comido nada y soy un chico en pleno crecimiento-se excusa Alex de los reclamos de su amigo.

-no se preocupen hay suficiente comida para todos-dijo lita

Posteriormente de que las chicas conocieran un poco a sus nuevos amigos en el transcurso del descanso, se fueron a sus respectivos salones a culminar las clases, mina invito a los chicos a estudiar en el templo hikawa con la excusa que tenía que ponerse al corriente con las clases porque se acercaban los exámenes y ella no quería que sus nuevos amigos reprobaran.

-ami, lita, serena vamos estudiar hoy en el templo de rei.- exclama mina alegre, Tenemos que estudiar para salir bien en las pruebas, _y también salir con los chicos._

- sí, así es tenemos que estudiar –afirma serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es mi imaginación que están alegres por ir a estudiar.- dijo ami arqueando las cejas como muestra de su confusión.

Y ¿porque están tan entusiasmadas?-pregunta lita también sorprendida por la actitud de las rubias eso era muy extraño a ellas le disgustaba estudiar.

-Queremos salir bien.-responde al unisonó serena y mina.

En el templo hikawa Se encontraba una chica alta de larga cabellera negra y ojos violetas con un traje sacerdotisa blanco y rojo barriendo a las afueras del templo tenia la mirada perdida y unos gritos la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡rei, rei….llegamos!-dijo serena agitada y cansada por haber corrido las escaleras del templo, detrás de ella venia corriendo mina igual de agitada tanto como serena y mina estaban entusiasmadas .

-Hola….qué bueno que ya llegamos.-dijo serena respirando hondo para apaciguar su respiración –te tenemos una sorpresa que te encantara.

-Serena te caíste de la cama.-dijo rei en tono de burla-tu nunca llegas temprano y menos para estudiar ¿no?

-no me caí, es que acaso no tengo derecho a llegar temprano-dijo serena molesta frunciendo los labios -¿Por qué eres tan fastidiosa_? Y estúpida._

- no soy fastidiosa tonta.- protesto rei.

-si lo eres cabeza de mono.-dijo serena sacándole la lengua.

-Como me llamaste.-dijo rei apretando los puños con rabia.

-jajá Eres sorda rei te llamo cabeza de mono.-dijo mina riéndose por la ingeniosidad de serena.

-! MINA!-reclama serena asustada.-será que algún día dejara de ser tan inoportuna.

¿Qué? ella pregunto solo ayudo a mis amigas –se excuso con ingenuidad.

Chicas compórtense tenemos visitas –dijo ami apenada apareciendo en las escaleras con lita y Alex y Alberto.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?-pregunta rei sorprendida tenia tiempo que no recibía visitas que no fueran sus amigas las sailor scouts.

-Hola mucho gusto rei –dijo Alex agarrándole la mano derecha de la sacerdotisa besándosela, mi nombre es Alex mirándola a los ojos fijamente que señorita más interesante eres haber déjame describir tu cualidades una chica valiente, apasionada, vivaz y luchadora igual que ares en pocas palabras la mujer perfecta.

-mucho gusto –dijo rei sonrojándose notablemente podía competir con su uniforme de sailor mars.

¿Rei porque estas tan roja?, estas enferma. –pregunta lita con burla.

-Cállate lita yo no estoy roja, ni enferma. –dijo rei exaltada y nerviosa.

-Este gracias por tu cumplido Alex –dijo rei sonriendo aun sonrojada

-Por nada, pero no es solo un cumplido es la verdad.-dijo Alex guiñándole un ojo solo las princesas de otro mundo son así de tanta belleza y personalidad y ustedes saben que es así.

Todas las salilors se ruborizadas y se sorprendieron por el comentario del joven tenía un doble sentido sus palabras.

_Alex dios que has hecho van sospechar no seas tan indiscreto bobo. -_Pensó beto mortificado.

Oye rei te quiero presentar a mi hermanito menor eres de su tipo de chica-dijo Alex sonriendo socarronamente

_Serás idiota Alex,_ -Hola mucho gusto rei un placer conocerte dándole la mano contrariada por el comentario de su amigo.

-Mi nombre es Alberto Asturias pero me puedes llamar beto si gustas.

-ahh...Gracias eres muy simpático-dijo una apenada rei. _Rayos como que eres muy simpático será que soy idiota ya me parezco a serena y a mina eso pasa por júntame con ellas._

-Eso rei no quieres dejar para nadie somos 5 comparte te sientes bien porque tu cara compite con el cabello de Alberto -dijo serena irónicamente.

¡Jajajaja!-todos rieron ante el comentario de serena.

¡SERENA!-grita molesta.

Jajá solo digo la verdad-dijo la rubia sonriendo inocentemente.

**En algún lugar de la galaxia.**

-ella va despertar-dijo un hombre alto de larga cabellera dorada y ojos verdes con una armadura gris y un uniforme blanco con botas negras.

-señor Leónidas tenemos que confiar en él-dijo un anciano encapuchado.

- si lo sé pero sus servidumbres van atacar en cualquier momento-dijo el guerrero afligido.- -Serenity será la perdición de la galaxia si ellos no actúan la matare con mis propias manos no podemos permitir la oscuridad y luz sean una sola no podemos fallar la profecía lo señala así.

-No hay que actuar de esa manera señor no podemos adelantarnos la desesperación es nuestra sabiamente el anciano al guerrero Leónidas.

-está bien tratare de tener paciencia.-dijo resignado. _Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que sucede._

**Tokio, parque numero 10.**

En el parque numero 10, la gente corre desesperadamente y asustada estaban siendo atacados por un monstro y una misteriosa mujer con una sotana negra que solo se podían distinguir un par de ojos rojos llenos de maldad que miraba con placer a la gente que corría por su vida.

-humanos que patéticos -ríe atrozmente la mujer misteriosa.- donde estarán las guerreras de este sistema, olicc mata algunos humanos quiero divertirme.- ordena la mujer al gran mostro sentándose en la fuente para observar como el mostro mataba a cuanto humano cruzaba por su camino.

**En el templo hikawa.**

_Siento una presencia extraña? Porque? no ha habido ataques desde sailor galaxia será que estoy loca -_pensó abatida rei.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Alberto mirándola fijamente a los ojos de la joven ¿te ves preocupada?

-si… porque la pregunta, solo es que olvide algo.-responde nerviosamente.

_Genial comenzaron atacar será que no tienen otra cosa que hacer justamente cuando me empezar divertir -_piensa Aquiles hastiado.

_Rei también lo ha sentido la presencia de un aura maligna. _Piensa ami observando a las chicasdivirtiéndose con los chicos._ No otra vez será que nuestra vida normal llego a su fin. _

-Chicas pueden acompañarme a comprar unas cosas en el auto mercado.-habla rei parándose de su asiento mirando a las chicas abrumada.

-si vamos cuanto antes.-habla ami

-está bien vamos chicas.-dijo serena levitándose alegremente de su asiento.

¿No quedamos aquí chicas?- inquiere Alex.

-Si por favor además son nuestros invitados.-dijo ami sonriendo a los chicos.-no tardaremos nada

-Ok la esperamos y adelantamos la tarea mientras esperamos de ustedes.-dijo Alberto afectuosamente., vamos acompañarla hasta la escaleras.

Hola chicas-dijo alguien apareciendo en las escaleras del templo hikawa.

-tu aquí.-exclaman todas las chicas sorprendidas.

_Tenemos visitas muy interesantes -_pensó Alex

Rayos los que nos faltaba._-_susurro Alberto viendo a la persona que se acercaban.


End file.
